Officer down
by 58 alpha
Summary: AU Garfield Logan is a young new police officer in jump were he meets a young troubled dangerous girl and trys to get to know her and help all while trying to fight crime
1. Chapter 1

OFFICER DOWN

chapter 1 Graduation

(Garfield's pov)

Well hi there My name is Garfield mark logan I've always wanted to be a superhero ever since i was a kid. but I have quickly grown out of that dream that happens when they don't exist and when you have to grow up fast like I did. you know with having been through a lot of hard shity times from the death of my parents at 6 to being homeless and everything in between.

turning to the side of dark to get by

stealing, robbing, anything really sure i did what I had to. I did it to survive and you know it was a little fun but then again nothing is long lasting. I got caught of course and that day changed me as I sit there in a jail cell I couldn't help but think that this isn't me. I'm not this person. Dan Brown was the arresting officer that day he was an ass but so was I "haha" but he did strike a chord with me.

I always hated cops there were never there when you needed them and always ass holes. but he changed my mind. You could tell he cared. he was so inspiring in the way he talked. like a real fuckin hero he told me I had a future full of goodness and that this isn't the right path that I was lost and he would help me find my way again. and he was right I was lost so very lost so I did something I haven't done since I was 6. I cried and I cried. like a bitch and he was there through it all telling me that everything would be fine because he was there. and I had a feeling it would be. so we talked and talked and he was able to helped me out a lot with the judge and gave me some of the best advice. I remember as I stand on a stage especially the last piece of advice he gave me.

And so I got a job. put myself through college. had some fun and gave back to help make up for some of the stuff I've done. Dan and I always talked he had became a father to me I think sadly to myself. it's been a year and a half since he was killed in the line of duty the academy was very kind to allow me to attend the funeral. it's because of him I changed and now I'll always try to do what's right or at least I hope to. i think to myself as cameras flash and people scream congratulations.

I graduated with honors from college with a degree in criminal science 4 years ago and now I'm graduating again. were from you ask well from the (California state) police training facility I did it i got through the police academy. who would've thought I'd become a police officer. I sure as fuck wouldn't have not with the way I hated cops. and that's what I am thinking about now standing here the last piece of advice Dan gave me just 2 years ago before I left for the academy.

(Flashback)

Dan I'm nervous as shit

"you'll do fine kido" he says.

the bus had just arrived there was 20 other people here waiting as well.

man I'm fuckin nervous I say to no one in particular.

"so let me ask you gar do you want to be a police officer or a cop" he asked I laugh because I think he's breakin my balls but he looked serious.

what the fuck you talking about Dan there the same meaning. he laughed out loud

"no there's a difference a cop is the one that makes us look bad in the news the one that's out just for himself the one who over uses and oversteps the line the one that doesn't Honor the oath. But a police officer always does what is right someone who will stand up for the weak and helpless and take a stand to the evil and cruel who will never give up the fight and who will always always stand by the oath you will never here about the police officer in the news because he does his job and he does it well. but you will hear about the cop so you need to know what one you wanna be because believe me it does makes a difference."

Yeah how's that. I ask curiously

"If you get on that bus and go through the academy wanting to be a cop. you'll cut corners and cheat anything just to get by as easily as possible. but if you go wanting to be a police officer. then you'll pay attention to your classes and learn everything you can about being a good police officer. but before you choose which one you want to be you first need to know yourself. you need to ask yourself. what do you feel, what do you mean, what drives you, have you done everything in your power to be a better person, have you made peace with yourself, and can you stand for those that can't a police officer is an imperfect man driven by perfect intentions"

Wow that's deep. I replied

"so what did make you want to choose this path" he asks.

well you did. I tell him

"dam it now you're a dumbass gar you should do this kind of job because you want to. what do you want me to wipe your ass for you to."

maybe. I say with a smile. But he doesn't look amused

No seriously Dan what you said to me a few year's ago was right. you said that if I wanted to talk shit about the police then I should put on a uniform and walk a beat and then I'd have earned the right to talk because then I'd know the truth. And you were right Dan and all throughout college and work I thought about it. and I said to myself why not find out for myself so here I am I smile. we both laugh and hugged.

"Just remembered kid this path is a hard one so please stay true and stay safe love you boy" he smiled.

(Flashback ended)

That was the last time I would see him alive. I choke up a little thinking back but I'm proud and happy to be close to an old dream of mine. I may not be a superhero but close enough. I just wish I had someone in the crowds like everyone else someone to take my picture to hug me and congratulate me. I wish my parents could see me. I wish Dan was here. would he be proud. but it's ok I'll make sure future generations will be able to have a family to congratulate them by helping to stop the bad I just hope I'll be Half the police officer he was.

Officer Garfield logan I here clapping and cheers I salute and take my graduation certificate in my left hand and we all take the policemen's oath for the last time.

ladies and gentlemen honoured guest the graduating class of 174

we all raze are right hand.

(I do solemnly swear that I will be alert and vigilant to enforce the criminal laws of this State that I will not be influenced in any matter on account of personal bias or prejudice that I will faithfully and impartially execute the duties of my office as a law enforcement officer according to the best of my skill, abilities, and judgment; so help me, God.")

Tomorrow I report to my duty station I'm assigned to jump cities 4th division 3ed precinct I hope to make you proud Dan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The demoness

(Rachel's pov)

Rachel Roth the demoness of jump was a devastating force to be reckon with beautiful, smart and deadly the story goes her father was a ruthless killer that one day snapped and forced Rachel to kill her own mother as he watched with glee but that's just a story what really happened was simple father kills mother then daughter kills father.

Raven was her street name and she had a crew of her own two other girls. Kori who they called star because she once wanted to be a star. and Jessica who they called jinx do to jobs never going to plan when she was around. it always involved or ended with running but the bright side of that was it's a good workout. as the three were walking down the street they heard a commotion up ahead.

("STOP" or you're going to get tased) two police officers were chasing a young black man dressed in a camo jacket and brown jeans. the two cops had caught up to him and had him up against the wall of the café we were going into. one had a taser pointed at him while the other used the radio

"fuck the police" I thought as we entered the café and ordered our drinks. the girls had wanted to go to a club but I hate club's and I'm the leader so café for the win.

We sat down by the window and watched why not have a show or lack there of I should say the guy gave up pretty easy.

"pussy" I say out loud causing my girls to laugh.

the first cop wasn't much average height lean with black hair he was wearing black sunglasses his name tag said Grayson he definitely thought we was something. "typical pig"

The other cop though...

tall, blonde hair, lean with a little bit of muscle, handsome jawline and his eyes the most intense green I've ever seen. my God And his uniform look like It was Tailored to him the way it fit in all the right places and all the pouches on his belt were shiny leather. his badge was so shiny you could see your face in it this cop actually care about his job or something. his name tag said Logan I must of been looking too long because jinx brought up that fact.

"whatca staring at rae officer fuckable out there." she says with a big shit eating grin.

I look over to if what do I want with some pig fuck I replied and they both just laughed and started talking about him.

"I think he's cute" said star

"I agree he can arrest me anytime" jinx said

I shouk my head those two would fuck anything including each other. I look back to him as he's handcuffing the guy while the other one reads him his rights.

Then he looked up at us and then right at me and we make eye contact. his eyes fuck his eyes were so beautiful it made me sick. like an ocean of green so kind and controlling. I felt my body heat up then he turned around as a cop car pulled up he put the guy in the back and him and his partner walked off. I felt discomfort between my legs shit did he make me wet just by looking at me what the fuck. I quickly right myself and act like nothing was happening.

"Rae we have a job tonight a warehouse"

I look up to jinx and ask the details. star looks board

"there is a warehouse at the docs that needs a little cleaning some dumbass has a shipment coming in that's not authorised by us"

I know of this and we will clean it out and make a profit to that will teach people not to go over our heads. we own half this town and some low rent cocksucker ain't gonna forget it.

We finished our drinks and leave. so much to do sometimes I hate it and the job tonight fuckin great. plus jinx is coming so not awesome because that means with her luck the cops will probably get involved. such bad luck so will just have to be fast.

but then again just maybe I can teach Mr officer logan fuck able how to use handcuffs in the right way I smirk to my self...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Eyes on

(Garfield's pov)

It's been great so far I have finished my mandatory hours with my FTO and now ride solo. I've been here at the JCPD for 4 months now and already made some good friends. I work with a great bunch of people.

There's Richard Grayson call sign 1-Zero a rich guy from gotham city. black spiked hair always wears black oakleys I just beat him in height by a few and he's built like some kind of ninja. quick and fast. he's a nice guy and a good friend and takes his job very seriously and it shows he's not that much older than me but he's already a supervisor mine to be exact.

Then there's Victor stone call sign 3-9 he's like the brother I never had but wish I did. he's a tall African American about 6.5 who should've been a bodybuilder. we spend a lot of time off hours together playing football, going to the gym or even just playing video games. his wife kole is the nicest lady and she's a great cook to and she's definitely got him whipped.

Then we have Wally West call sign 5 zero about my height 6.2 red hair a bit of the playboy attitude and is built like a trackstar easily the fastest guy we have don't think about running from him. but he is also one of the most nicest guys I've even seen he'll give you the shirt off of his back if you needed it.

I'm just starting my shift after following up on some paperwork i head out on patrol and already I get a call out. it's an assistant's call from 1- Zero requesting a cover unit I'm closest so I take it i arrive on scene and ask what's up.

Hey what you got Richy Rich I asked.

"Hey Gar the store owner called in a possible hand to hand. the owner said the subject was handed something and is now just standing in front of the store has been for an hour. the subject is going to be an African American male wearing a green camouflage jacket and brown pants I just wanted another unit out with me as I make contact"

Maybe he's just waiting for the bus you know how crazy busy they are on weekends. I say

"Well it's a concerned citizen call so we have to at least check it out" he replied

So we both head towards the store the guy Sees us approaching and visibly gets a little nervous. he looks away and starts to shift back and forth between his left and right foot and keeps looking around.

"Evening I'm Corporal Grayson with the jump city police department. we're just making contact with you because of a call to see what's going today sir"?

"Na I'm good fam just chilling out here nice day" the guy says.

Yes it sure is I replied.

"Do you have an ID on you I can see by chance" Grayson asks.

"What for" the guy ask getting a little defensive he straightens up and faces us putting his hands in his jacket pocket.

"like I said we got a call and I just want to know who I'm talking to" Grayson says.

"No you don't I'm just minding my own business. what the fuck you gotta talk to me for" he asked.

We are conducting an investigation right now so please calm down. I say

"So what does that have to do with me then. I'm just standing here" he says.

"look just let me see a piece of ID" Grayson asks again.

hey and do me a favour and take your hands out of your pockets as well please. I asked

"what for it's a jacket that has fucking pockets. And it's a free country I can put my hands in my own pockets if I want. you fuckass cops" he yells.

Hey calm down it's for are safety. I replie trying to be calming.

"Na fuck that what you fuckin harassing me for. what cuz I'm black bitch ass racist cops. ain't got no one else to fuck with" he yells.

"Don't play the race card you know it has nothing to do with it. we got a call on you and we are trying to figure it out and you're not helping" Grayson says

"I ain't doing nothing" he yells again.

"CALM DOWN" Grayson yelled back.

"Am I being detained or am I free to go" he asks.

No your not free to leave at this time we have resalable suspicion that you may be in possession of some sort of narcotics on your person. And we have given you a lawful order to identify yourself multiple times and failure to ID Is detaineable. now take your hands out of your pockets I'm not going to ask you again. I say with firmness in my voice

"Na FUCK you" he shouts again

"Alright enough of this we're not playing this game turn around and put your hands behind your back" Grayson says

As we were about to put hands on him he took off running down the street and we take off after him. Grayson pulls his taser and I put out over the radio that we are in a foot pursuit. we chase the guy two blocks yelling for him to STOP Grayson tells him he'll be tased if he doesn't.

We catch up and I shove him against the wall.

Don't fuckin move do you understand me. I shout at him

"All right All right man you got me" he says out of breath.

I put out that we have one in custody and give our location to dispatch.

Do you have anything that's going to hurt me, prick me, stab me. I ask as I pat him down

"Just this "DICK" he replies still playing tough

I find a small baggie of marijuana. of course another day same shit always the same fuckin thing with these jokers. they have a little weed and run. it would've just been a ticket if that we probably would've just given him a warning. but no he had to run I handcuff him as Grayson reads him charges and rights.

I look up and I see her she's sitting with two of her friends. And they're all looking at me. A tall redhead with tan almost orange skin green eyes. wearing black skinny jeans and a tight short sleeve leather jacket with tattoos on her arms. the other had pink hair and pinkish eyes. must be colored contacts she is wearing a gray shirt that says "bad bitch" she has tattoos as well.

And then I see her so beautiful wearing black skinny jeans with cuts all over them with black combat boots. her legs are crossed she has on a tight black sabbath shirt and a tight black short sleeve leather jacket. she's holding her drink up to her black lips with black nail Polish. she's slender but fit and curvy. pale skin with a hint of freckles on her cheeks. somewhat long purple hair with the left side of her head shaved to have patterns in it. she has piercings in both of her ears top and bottom. two in her right eyebrow and one in her lip and tattoos all over her arms and legs and looks like maybe on her neck as well. but her eyes my God her eyes.

We stare into each other's eyes they are darkish blue almost purple. so genital and tough. sweet and caring but mean and menacing all at once. there lighter on the outside and darker closer to the pupils it's like they are swimming and swirling like an ocean. I here the transport unit pull up and taraway my eyes from her and help put the guy in the back of the unit then me and Grayson head back to our cars.

I wouldn't mind seeing more of her I smile to myself


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the warehouse

(Rachel's pov)

Raven walked into the crew hangout and herd yet another argument going on. walking into the planning room sure enough jinx and star were at it again.

"I'm sorry that you're stupid American English is not more clear" yelled star

"fuckya you stupid foreign dumbshit" jinx shot back

"go and do the fuckin of your own ass bitch" star said with her accent coming out that happens when she gets pissed.

Alright you two what's fuckin got your panties in a twist this time. I ask with a sigh

"Actually I'm not wearing any" jinx says with a stupid grin

cute. I say not impressed

"this foreign bitch got the wrong prints to the warehouse" jinx complains

"fuck you whore" star crossed her arms

"Anyway we need the plans for the A house south side. not A house north side they have a different layout and we need to know all the juicy hiding spots" jinx says

it doesn't matter we will take what we see and burn down the rest this is to send a message so there is no need to be greedy.I tell them

"You're the boss" they both replied

Fantastic now what are we looking at. I asked

"The shipment that they hid in the warehouse is either drugs, guns, stolen cars, or counterfeit money" jinx informs me

"yes and there will be 4 people to retrieve the stored goods" star adds

Are they the ones that run the show. i asked

"yup the dumbassess put it there and are picking it up themselves" jinx replies with glee

Good two birds with one stone I smile. good job we will wait till they get into the warehouse to unload the goods then move is there any questions, suggestion, anything else you girls like to add. I ask

"No you got it boss lady" jinx replies

how about you star?

"No everything is good I love working with my friends. she smiled

Excellent now are you girls good. I ask

"yeah sure we're fine sorry star"

"yes I apologize as well dear friend"

they kiss and makeup 'literally' when you two are done star you get the van jinx you get the shit we will need. i tell them as I leave

3:38 am

The three girls are sitting in a blacked out van watching the warehouse. two white vans pull up to it and back up to the big doors 2 men jump out of the first one. a tall lanky guy in a brown leather jacket and a medium height guy black shirt. the other 2 get out of the second van a smaller young guy green jacket and a fatter guy brown suit jacket they look around and head inside.

The three girls jump out and head around the back and watch as the 4 men start to count money. there is creates everywhere and some nice looking cars 2 ferraris and a Lamborghini looks like they have a bit of everything. jinx comes back and gives us the all clear.

"we are good no one's around and no cameras or security guards" so we make are move.

star picks the lock with one hand and we walk in and spread out. jinx to my left with the "shorty" she likes to call it it's a small compact shotgun equipped with a suppressor. and star to my right with two SMGs also equipped with suppressors and extended clips. I have my infamous long black curved blade custom made with a raven design on it it's called the bird of death and a custom ruger.

"Gentlemen" I announce our presents they all look up at us standing just a few feet from the table. there nervous it seems they recognise me...

"oh shit" it's the demoness" one squeaks out

So they do know who I am I grin a deadly grin showing my somewhat sharp teeth in the lighting the fat one smiles.

"So you're the demoness"I've heard a lot about you" he says

Oh and now you get to experience it as well. i lick my lips with excitement in my eyes.

"Yeah what makes you so sure" he asked still smiling I see he's slowly reaching for his waste.

oh I just have a hunch. I say as he goes for his "little" gun I jumped over the table kicking the guy next to him and lock up his arm holding his gun. while quickly slicing his tendons and nerves in the arm while aiming at the guy behind him and shoot him right in the pants. jinx let's lose the "shorty" and kneecaps the other one by the door almost blowing it clean off and star fills the last with hollow points.

I cut the fat guys tendons and muscles in his legs and he drops like a ton of bricks. star and jinx have the ones still alive covered it's over with in seconds.

"you bitch" he spits as I laughed.

It's not vary nice to come into someone's house and take food out of the fridge without permission first. you should of asked me nicely and I would've kindly said no. but now we have a problem don't we I smiled.

"I don't need to ask for shit I'm a grown ass man" he coughs up blood.

Correction you were a grown ass man I smirk.

Oh dear it seems that this poor little dog is suffering should I end it's suffering. I giggle as I run my blade slowly down his cheek down his neck then down his arm finally pushing it into his hand that's holding onto the table.

he let's out a scream of Pain the girls lick their lips and smirk.

jinx tie them up and put them into one of the vans and get rid of them I say as I remove my knife. star help me load whatever we can.

jinx leaves with the 4 guy in the van while me and star fill the last van as well as our own van with money, guns and expensive car parts yes will make a good profitable sell on them. we just finished loading our van and are about to leave.

"Friend are you sure we can not keep at least one of the eye pleasing cars" star asks me

Sorry star but no jinx is meeting us back at the hangout and I can't drive two vans. I say simply

"oh ok I am sorry pleasing car's but I cannot keep you" star says as she pours gasoline over a nice candy apple red Ferrari.

We go outside and light the warehouse up and then take off. I'm surprised nothing went wrong we make it back with no trouble and stash the loot. I'm relaxing with a book in the living room while star cooks a dish from her country well had to be something bad happen today if she blows up that kitchen again she's going to replace the hole fucking jinx finally gets home

Is it done. I ask

"Sure is our friends went for a late night swim. but oh my I don't think they know how to swim... maybe I should've made sure they were ok. "oh well" she starts laughing.

OK I'm heading out gonna go for a walk.

"Where you going rae" jinx asks.

just for a walk around downtown a queen needs to grace her Kingdom once in awhile. I'll see you guys in a little bit I stand and leave.

...

On the other side of town young officer logan is getting ready to call it a day after a long shift…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. thoughts and surprise

-Copy dispatch show me 10-8 off that call

-Copy showing you 10-8

Ughh what a day man. I've just finished up my last call of the day old couple reported loud noises and thought it was a burglary turned out to just be raccoons in the trash bins. I finished updating my call and enter the last bit of info into my on board computer and head back to the station to clock out. I'll take my reports and paperwork home and do it there I arrived at the station house and inventory any evidence from the day then change back into my civilian clothes and Punch out. I get into my brand new Ford to head home but I skipped lunch and haven't eaten anything all day and I'm a little Hungry and there's a 24hr place downtown so I'll head there first.

(Across town)

The demoness herself was walking down the dark and dirty streets thinking to herself. she hadn't been able to shake that cop from her mind logan was his name so handsome eyes so gentle yet fierce, timid yet unafraid and the way he carried himself ohhh it was just so alluring. I can't fucking believe this I'm acting like some fuckin star struck high school girl it was less than a minute and yet I can't stop thinking about him or imaging him and me doing "things" good and bad and maybe a little naughty to mmmm yes definitely naughty. ughh but he's a fucking cop I sigh to myself but.. we are two different sides "ha" talk about sleeping with the enemy. I need something to eat so I keep walking.

(Back with gar)

I stop at the stop light and I start to think about that girl from the café. so gorgeous eyes so open and honest, guarded yet kind and the way she was just sitting there. she was in charge, strong, dangerous, menacing, deceiving, but also calm, cool, inviting, caring, the aura she had about her was so alluring. I just want to get to know her she could give you the best time of your life and the worst of time and she can probably switch between the two at the drop of a hat to. I wish I got her name. ahh shit what am I doing It wasn't even a minute but.. I can't stop thinking about that minute I sigh as the light changes.

(Back with rae)

I'm hungry but I don't really wanna go home to star's cooking. I love the girl dearly I really do but I'd much rather eat broken glass I feel sorry for jinx and I don't wanna tell her that her crazy home dishes are just that "crazy" and it would insult her if I were to just go home and start cooking my own thing and not try any of hers. so I head downtown towards the only open place with food that's not a convenience store. a nice little 24hr diner all in all it was a good day or at least almost anyway. if only I could of had a police "ride along" if you know what I mean. I smirk to myself there goes my imagination again. a black truck driving by slows down and then stops. no... way I don't "fucking" believe it...

(with gar)

I was finally on my way to the 24hr diner when I see a girl walking she was wearing black shorts with ripped fishnets under them. With black spiked boots and a black sweater with the hood pulled up I look over to my clock. it's pretty late for someone to be walking around out here especially around this area it's not necessarily the best jump has to offer. I better make sure everything's ok and see if she's good so I slow down and stop. holy Jesus you gotta be shitting me "nooo wayy"…...

AN

Hi everyone I appreciate you all checking out the story I'm new to writing if fact It took me 2 hours just to figure out how to submit the story and another hour to figure out how to add chapters to it I welcome any questions, comments or concerns and please feel free if you have anything to add I love ideas if you have anything of your own or are interested in seeing something nothing is set in stone so let me know I welcome any criticism as well if you don't like my story please tell me if you like it please tell me thank you and more to come


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. getting to know each other

I just couldn't believe it. i was just thinking about her and now here she is fuck me man twilight zone. she looked a little surprised she's wearing black lipstick and a little bit of blackish eye shadow and liner that somehow makes her beautiful eyes glow. her beautifully pale skin seems to be glistening in the low light I feel my body heating up.

(Rachel's pov)

did I just wish him here or something. do I have some kind of magic powers. I was just thinking about him fuck I don't know if I have the best luck or the worst luck. he's here so that's good luck. but he's here and I'm horny. so we will see which kind of luck it is tonight. he had a surprised look on his face he's wearing a tight grey under armour shirt that shows off his pecs and abs and a tight black comfortable fit sports jacket unzipped and his eye. again so deep with emotion they're reflecting off of the light that's coming from his dashboard inside his truck. making them almost light up and glow it looks so primal I'm starting to feel moisture coming and it's not on my face.

"Uhh Hi" he's says nervously

Hey i answer back

"uh yeah don't worry I'm not a creep or anything in fact I'm a police officer" he tells me as he showed his badge.

I'm not in trouble am I officer. I asked innocently with a smile

"No no I was just stopping to make sure everything was alright" he scratches the back of my neck nervously.

I'm fine. I replied

awww look at that he's nervous how cute you Mr logan give a whole new meaning to (fuck the police) I think to myself and smirk.

"You shouldn't be walking around at this hour" he's blushing now how amusing.

You look nervous. do I make you nervous Officer? I purrr out as I slowly walk "no more like stalk" up to his truck. swaying my hips as I go. ohhh yeah this might be fun.

"Uhhh Noo do you mind if I ask what you're doing out here all by yourself" he asks.

I'm just out for a walk thought I'd get a bite to eat downtown. I say as I rest my arms on his door

"oh really me to i can give you a ride if you like" he smiles and I almost melt good thing I'm holding on to the truck.

I think about it. I'm a criminal and not just any criminal. one of just three bosses of this city and with the most territory of the three. and he's a cop it could be a trick to get me or to get information I'm not going back to jail. but then again I do have my blade on me so if it did come to it. he is a cop and I am a criminal boss. so I'd have no problem killing him so yeah fuck it why not plus maybe I can treat myself to some "pork sausage"

Yeah sure. I smile and open the passenger door of the truck and get in and we head downtown.

So what's your name or do I just call you officer all night? All night I like the sound of that

"Uhh no I'm Garfield logan you can call me gar" he says happily shaking my hand.

"and you are" he asks

I don't want to give him my real name...but for some reason I don't want to lie either so I compromise.

Raven Roth. I smile at him

We arrived at the diner and head in and get a little buth in the corner and wait to be served.

"So you live here long" he asks

No I came here when I was 14 I'm from a little place called Azarath.

"That sounds like an exotic place" he smiles.

It is. I smile back How about you are you from here.

"Na next town over i just moved here 4 months ago to start my job"

As a cop. I ask raising my eyebrow

"Yeah I'm fairly new so I'm still a rookie officer but it's been great so far" he smiles happily.

So What made you want to be a cop? I ask him

"I wanted to help the people and serve my community to help make it a better place" he says with a smile. yeah right cops are nothing and this guy's probably like the rest had a good life and now wants to feel big I think to myself.

Is that the only reason? I ask

"No to be fair I actually didn't even like the police back in the day"

Well That's kind of interesting. I think to myself

Ohh what changed your mind. I ask

"Dan Brown he was the police officer that arrested me I was drunk on the street I was just 17 years old" he chuckled.

Drunk on the street what your parents kick you out for going to a party or something. I laugh

"No I lost them when I was 6 I was out because I was homeless and I was drinking to try and feel better" he leans back into his seat.

Shit my stomach felt like I got Punched I didn't expect that. I feel kind of bad.

Well sorry not like I knew. I tell him

"I know who could. one night when I was 6 two guys kicked in our door my parents made me hide in the crawlspace. they forced my parents into the living room and asked them questions. then after they got whatever they wanted they killed both of them even our dog. after that I went to live with my uncle. but it turns out he was the one who set it up. some kind of scam he spent all my money paying debts. The bank caught on and he was investigated he actually tried to drown me before he was arrested. I went to a few foster places but they were just as bad so I ran away at 15 and was on the streets till Dan came and helped save me" he smiled sadly.

He look so sad Poor guy I didn't in a million years expect this. I feel a lump in my throat my eyes burn and yet it feels so familiar we're two birds of a father on different sides.

That's...rough. I say sadly as I touch his hand. he smiles

"It's ok you just have keep moving forward"

A waiter Named Tarra interprets are moment.

(good evening sir,miss what can I get you)

I'll have a green tea and a tuna sandwich. I replied

(yeah sure) she replies in a board tone.

"I'll have a plan coffee and the vegetarian special please" gar smiles

(Oh that's an excellent choice sir) she says in a more than friendly tone. then winks at gar before leaving. I don't like it at all if she's not careful she'll end up in a dumpster.

"So how about you" he looks over to me

I look to him he looked interested and his smile I feel as though it's only for me. my stomach does a flip and my heart speeds up and I feel my whole body heating up.

"If you don't mind you don't have to"

I think about it i don't know what's going on with me years of walls crumbling in just a few minutes I really want to tell him. To tell him everything it almost spilled out of my mouth I've never felt that before. the want was so bad the want for him. but I feel something else among the swelling emotions. "fear" I'm scared actually scared I haven't been scared in a long time. but here I am scared. Scared of what he'll think of me. I could just lie but he didn't lie and I.. I don't know I just have this feeling I just want to be closer to him… I.. I trust him.

Do you really want to know? I ask

"Yes"

I'm nervous I don't want him to think poorly of me…here goes nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. acceptance

Brought to the breaking point. she chose to turn the tables rather than go over the edge. Rachel Roth lived a hard life. She had been raped, abused, used, thrown in jail, but the worst for her was abandonment. Not just by the people she loved but by herself. She killed people and committed high risk crimes constantly to thrill the animosity inside. Tired of being the victim she became the victimizer...

.(Garfield's pov).

She looked conflicted as if deciding what she should do or whether or not to say anything at all.

"Do you really want to know" she asks.

Yes, I nod

She sighs. ""it all started when I was a kid. I guess life was alright up till I was 6 my father was 'unstable' everyday he would beat and degrad my mother sometimes all day, but she was strong. She always made time for me even after a good beating. she'd cook to feed me or help me with whatever I needed school or personal. she was special and one day my father decided to add me to the daily routine and started beating me. but mom wouldn't allow it she would rather die first. and that's just what she did she fought him, and he stabbed her again and again as I bagged for him to stop. but he didn't so I stopped him... After that I went to live with a lady named Azar she treated my like I was some sort of monster. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away when I was in high school. And that's when I came to jump city of course I was scared and lost, I was raped my first day here i don't even remember his face. I lived on the street doing what I could to get by falling into a bad crowd of people. I'd stay with different people going from one place to the other. I was used and abused I would sell drugs and help out in crimes and get beat if I didn't sell enough drugs or if the job went bad, I was even forced to strip in the club for a little bit. But then I met Melchior I thought he would save me how Wrong I was, he betrayed me like everyone else did I thought he was sweet and caring I thought he would be there when I needed it, but he used me just like everyone else did I did jobs for him and keep the bed warm and if I didn't give him money he would abuse me and tell me he was all I had so I stayed. But enough was enough and I decided then and there what I was and left in the night. And again I did what I had to, i went to jail a couple times and then that's were I met up with some girls my friends. they went through the same things and so I guess in a way you could say together we got out of it"".

As she finished her story the waiter came and gave us are food, smiled and left. But i had lost my appetite.

She looked so broken. My heart sank, my eyes watered, my nose hurt, I couldn't understand how such a wonderful woman couldn't go through that. I just couldn't believe it God dammit. this poor girl and the worst part of the story was I had a feeling she was holding back.

My God Rae I'm so so sorr…

"I don't want pity or remorse" she snapped".

I was slightly taken back, I reached out and put my hand over hers she flinched a little and looked at me and I looked into her eyes and they soften

Rae I don't give anyone pity. only my respect and acceptance.

Her face and eyes soften even more I don't know how to explain it. so many emotions flew over her eyes rage, sadness, grief, relief, happiness, and something else something softer.

(Rachel's pov)

He wasn't lying I could tell he was telling the truth, I've always had the ability to feel things people felt. And no one had ever put me first, except for him. Everyone only shamed me but not him.

And His eyes they said it all. It was like I could read his mind and emotions. he wasn't mad or frightened, appalled or ashamed. He was kind and caring, honest and understanding. And something else something much softer.

"I know we just met miss Roth but I promise you I will be there for you and nothing is going to stop that. this I swear to you"

Did he mean it, did he really mean it. what's wrong with me? I'm one of the strongest and toughest criminals and yet he has me like this. weak, clinging to hope, the hope that he is telling the truth, the hope of him...when did I start crying? I noticed as tears start rolling down my cheeks. We look deep into each other's eyes I feel that everything is going to be okay, I feel safe, I feel warmth. He reached up and wiped away the tears and we lean in over the table and kiss its tingling and spreads heat all over my body.

When we pull apart the heat between us stretches as we lean back. I blushed and he smiled, that smile that fills me and makes me feel whole again. he fills me with so much emotions I can't even count all of them.

We eat and talk about this and that and relax into a comfortable silence. I'm Starring at him again and so is he, so I wonder if he's thinking the same thing im thinking and what I'm thinking is that this place has a vary spacious bathroom.

I'm about to ask if he'd like to give me a helping hand but as I opened my mouth that waitresses comes out of nowhere and interpreted another moment. Terra was her name right? well I'll see to it that everyone will know her name starting with the news.

"Would you like me to bag that for you sir" she asks while batting her eyelashes at him like I'm not even here, and what about me I didn't hear her ask if I need anything.

"yes Thank you so very much he replied" with a smile, she turned and walked away swaying her hips trying to look sexy with her skinny ass, now I'm livid the disrespect was enormous she definitely doesn't know who or what I am but she will...

"Do you need a ride home"

YES, I say without even thinking about it, i blushed again why does he reduce me to such a fangirl I'll have to show him who's going to be wearing the pants in this relationship.

"Come on I'll give you a ride" we pick up the leftovers and head out, and My stomach drops a little and I get more pissed off then I've been all day as I see that the fucking waitress wrote her number on the receipt with a slut message and some lipstick on it. I'm going to kill her, she had a chance to walk away safe and sound but that ship saild and sunk, I'll come back when she's off and turn her off permanently. my stomach jumped happily when he crumpled it up and throw it away outside I smirked, maybe I should reward my pet for being so loyal.

We both get into his truck and I tell him where to drop me off we talked a little bit about each other's day and what not, but as we pull up to the clubhouse I get a little nervous. I know jinx and star are still up so I can't sneak him in, and they probably won't be happy I brought home a pig anyway. But then again knowing those two whores at the very least It'll just turn into a fourway and I want him to myself.

I..I have roommate's I say in a small voice and lower my head just a little almost as if I'm apologizing for not being able to invite him up. God look at me apologizing for not being able to fuck him. at least not at the moment anyway how frustrating but I'll have my way soon I know it. I smiled

"oh no no no I hope you didn't think that I..wanted something or wanted to come up or anything I mean I'd like to but wait no I didn't mean that I promise I..i just wanted to give you a ride please I'm not a creep or anything like that believe me"

I stopped myself from laughing He's blushing pretty bad and looks just about ready to die. it's adorable how fast he can change from manly to cute and sweet, poor boy I'm the predator here not you. I lean over and kiss him and whisper my number in his ear while rubbing his upper thigh, I thank him for the meal and night out and then head inside.

I'm extremely happy and excited on the inside, more than I usually am but nothing lasts forever. As i head upstairs I can already feel a headache coming !Fuck! This day has just been one hell of a roller coaster. then I hear it, yeah of course every fucking time. what do they need to be supervised every second of the day? why can't I come up here just once to find a peaceful environment just once please, I reached the top and sighed then walk in...

"you stupid CUNT what you do that FOR?"

"Because YOU did the hurting of my feelings you are the grand BITCH of the.. The..BITCHES"

I look around the kitchen and it's almost destroyed broken dishes are everywhere pots, pans, food, utensils. Oh holy Jesus and fuckin christ what now I ask annoyed.

"Oh of course and here you come and I know you're probably gonna take her side aren't you well fuck both of you, fuck both youu" jinx said while flipping us both off

You better fuckin RELAX, now why is the kitchen fucked?

"That foreign skank hit me with a dish and it was a heavy one to" jinx says while holding her head.

Why star?

"Because she hurt my feelings. I was just offering some of the food from my home land because she is a dear friend, and I wanted to share but she said it was not good and refused to try some not even a small portion. she then proceeded to say that this is America and if I did not like it I should go back to whatever backwards village I come from and other mean and hurtful things" star said almost in tears.

Oh for FUCK sake you made her cry

"See your with her always, I don't want to hurt her or make her cry but it's gross and I can't keep it down so I said No, so she flips out and starts calling me weird names and yelling in some language I don't even know and destroyed the kitchen and breaks a Goddam dish over my head but no it's alll my fault right" jinx crossed her arms

Please just fucking apologize she's crying now, and you know how sensitive she is about her home that's why this is her home now and we are her family.

"OK and I am sorry star, I really am your a dear friend and I cherish you I do. I didn't mean any of it you know that, you know me. now come give mama some love" jinx said with open arms.

They hug and make up star apologizes as well and just like always order is restored, I smile at them but then frown.

all right now clean up all this shit, I say as I head to the shower

"Oh yeah So where did you go" jinx asked

I had some late night dinner. I stated

"Good food"

Yes vary oh and that reminds me, do you know that diner the 24hr one?

"Yeah the one downtown it's an ok place, why what about it"

Indeed it is. anyway there's a waitress there named Terra she'll be getting off work soon and I want you to send someone over there to make her a distant memory of this world.

"Sure I'll send over a small crew but why if I may ask your highness"

She's a disrespectful little shit and I just don't like her.

"Enough said boss lady she'll be gone by dawn"

And make sure they do it nicely, I'd like her to make the front pages, I smiled happaly

"No problem I'm making the call right now"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. "Radio"

.…..11:55 am…..

\- 9 zero to dispatch line 2

(Go ahead 9 zero)

\- Show me on a traffic with a black suburban. possible 10-90 occupied 1 time. at the corner of Albert and Gordon street making contact no further at this time.

(Confirm 9 zero showing you on a traffic corner of Albert and Gordon)

\- Dispatch can I get a 10-38 all around on a black suburban LP - 2.9 0.5.

(Copy 9 zero hold)

(Dispatch direct to 9 zero comes back clear all sweeps)

\- Copy dispatch. can I get an all around on a "Sherman James".

(Copy stand by)

(Dispatch direct to 9 zero name not showing no active priors or any outstanding)

\- Copy dispatch. can I get a second unit out here.

(Copy 9 zero available on the way)

"3-9 direct to dispatch show me in route to that"

(Copy 3-9 showing you on route to assist)

….12:11 pm….

\- Dispatch can you step up that second unit at this time I have a failure to comply.

(Copy 9 zero upgrading / 3-9 step up for that assistance call)

"Copy dispatch stepping it up"

\- Dispatch i'm in a fight I need that cover unit.

(Copy 3-9 upgrade to code 3)

\- Dispatch ! He's got a gun ! I need help right now.

(Copy 9 zero. / Dispatch to all sector 5 units 10-9 officer Needs Assistance)

\- Ahhhhhh !Help! Shots Fired, Shots Fired, Dispatch I'm Hit, I'm Hit Ahhhh I neeeeed help.

(OK 9 zero were getting you help what's your status?)

\- Ughh I'm hit upper and lower body errr...it hurts to breathe ughh… please I need help…now.

(OK we're getting you help hold on 9 zero)

\- Dis..patch Suspect ugh… is a white male….light blonde almost white hair with a blue shirt annd black jeans he took off running east on foot….armed with an assault rifle.

(Copy 9 zero hang in there)

(Dispatch to all active units. Emergency line 10-70. Code 0 repeat Code 0 "Shots fired" "Officer Down" Roll EMS all available units head to 9 zeros last known. At corner of Albert and Gordon street. suspect is a white male blond white hair wearing a blue shirt and black jeans armed with an assault rifle. last seen heading East use caution)

"1 zero show me in route responding code 3"

"5 zero same traffic"

"4 zero same traffic"

"6 zero same traffic"

"7-8 same traffic"

"3 zero same traffic"

"177 same traffic"

"9-3 same traffic"

"3-5 direct what's the location again?"

(Corner of Albert and Gordon street)

"Copy dispatch in route"

_Single 35 EMS on route clear_

\- Dispatch…. I can't breathe. ughhh I'm going unconscious. I need help right now please...

(Copy 9 zero help is on the way)

"Hang in there buddy were on the way"

…...12:37 pm…...

(Dispatch direct to 9 zero update on your status)

...

(Dispatch to 9 zero what's your status?)

…...

(9 zero confirm status)

...

(Dispatch direct to All responding units double zero double zero)

"1 zero direct say again what's 9 zeros status?"

(Unavailable at this time no further contact made)

"1 zero direct to on route units start blocking off the area"

"3-9 on seen Logan's laying In the street I need help right now tell EMS to step up"

_Copy Signal 35 EMS upgrading to code 3_

"1 zero on seen"

"3 zero same traffic"

"177 same traffic"

"3-9 direct get fuckin EMS up here right now. gar's unresponsive and he's not breathing"

_Signal 35 EMS ETA is 1 Mike_

…...TO BE CONTINUED…...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 discovered

(Rachel's pov)

Why did I have to fall for him. any other man and I could just have him. hell even have him by my side as we take the world why not. but oh no not him because he's a cop. and not just any cop. no no he's actually a good cop who believes in Justice or what ever. My God for fuck sake why couldn't he at least be crooked. I could work with crooked. but he's not and now I've fallen for him and hard too like some weak ass and now because of that I'm stuck in between a rock and a hard place. I guess maybe I could try and live a double life. devoted girlfriend by day and crime boss by night. Na that sounds stupid. Any how We've seen each other a couple more times after the dinner regularly. we have hung out and gone on dates even. I never thought of myself as the girlfriend type but I'm doing pretty good I'd say. And I'm pleased to announce I enjoy it immensely.

I walk into the house looking forward to some tea and a good book. jinx and star are out collecting the 'rent' from the stores and businesses for this month so I should have a couple hours till they get back. I walked past the living room only to hear my name.

"Rae we need to have a little talky talky" jinx says.

Aren't you suppose to be out collecting I asked.

"I already finished. you know I have no problems when 'rents' do who can say no to this face. but I do have one worry. like someone I know who's been hanging around a certain cop"

Ah Shit I fuckin new this was going to come out sooner or later. I can already feel the headache set in It seems like I've been getting them a lot more recently and they're all similar in that it involves one or both of those two.

I turn to look at her and scowl. Well it's none of your Goddamn business I say with venom dripping in my voice.

"Well what do you expect what are you fucking autistic. did you hit your head. cops arrest criminals which you are. not to mention you're going to bring heat to us what if he finds out your little secret" she asks

Look I like him Alright. And I know it's crazy but I..I don't know I just want him okay. and you know very goddam well I get whatever i fucking damn well want. I replied with a fierce look

"It'll just end up like it did with 'him' you'll just get hurt not to mention thrown in JAIL"

No…HE'S different he's nothing like Melchior they are nothing alike and don't you ever compare them again am I understood.

"OK so instead of using you he'll just put you away for life and then some"

I'd like to see the person who's going to put me in jail. besides what do we pay all those people for? Go to jail my ass FUCK jail.

"You don't do love ever. so why now all of a sudden"

One He would never hurt me I can see it And feel it. i just know it. and two what do you mean by that I love you. I love star. And I love us and what we do.

"yes of course but this Is different Your fuckin playing with fire here"

Yes and I love the heat warms my tea. and I am a demoness after all so I'm use to it. I say crossing my arms

"funny. Do you think for one second that if it came down to it. he wouldn't put you away or turn you in" she questions.

I can turn him. I tell her

"Fuckin Listen to yourself 'you can turn him' whats wrong with you this is bad"

WHAT. they've got fuckin Nothing on me, not a goddam thing. I'm not connected to any crimes not even the ones I take part in. Shit I'm not even on the cops radar they don't even know we exist that's what makes us so good. We have nothing to worry about.

"And like I said what if he finds out your little secret" jinx said crossing her arms.

WHY CAN'T I FUCKING HAVE THIS ONE GODDAM GOOD THING. I yelled

"You can have anyone so what's the fucking difference. what's the big fucking deal"

sigh… look he's something to me okay. Something special he makes me feel like no other and I've never had this. I feel complete when I'm with him. I feel whole again Something I lost long ago. I can't possibly put into words how I feel or how he makes me feel it's impossible to describe that's how big it is to me. I burn for him. I need him jinx.

Jinx relaxes and softens up a little then Sighs. "he's that important to you huh"

I nod yes.

"Well…..he is incredibly hot and he does make you happy I've seen a change in your usually shit mood. it's like you are having even more fun doing bad shit. especially after one of your "outings" I mean don't get me wrong. you're fucking sadistic but your sick little smiles are definitely getting wider. And you're no longer all mopey at least not all the time and you definitely seem happier" jinx says while pertending to be in thought.

Yes I am. I smiled at her

"Like I said all you needed was some good dick" jinx says while sticking out her tongue.

Charming. I replied with a small frown

"Star already agrees you know her she's a hopeless romantic. I don't think she knows how stupid fucking a cop is for us. I just wanted to know for sure how and what you felt. We are happy for you. Plus we really have no real choice you're the boss and if you want him you got it" jinx smiles.

So you two are good with this honestly?.

"Yes it's cool really you don't just need it, you deserve it. but on the real if things start going south you have to end it and I mean 'end' it" she replied with a frown.

Yes I know and I will, because I will never jeopardize you girls or myself. if it were to really come down to it you are my girls and nothing stands in the way of you guys or us. and that will never change I promise you that. I replied flatly

"Good to see the hard core bitch like always. well anyway you have mine and star's blessing happy riding" jinx smirked.

Thank you jinx, We hug for awhile.

"Well at least you don't have to lie about where your are going or seek around anymore. And no more trying to come up with all these excuses for leaving. it's all out in the open" jinx smirked and cocked her hip.

Yes well it was part of the fun I believe the term is forbidden fruit. I smirked cocking my hip as well

"But just remember to save some for us we want our piece of him to. remember we all share everything that's the rules" she winks.

I'll think about it. I smile

"Oh yeah listen before I forget sorry to fuck up the good vibes and all but we got intel that fuck head is back in town"

What he's back?

"Yeah he goes under a different name now 'Sherman' or something stupid like that 'haha haha' what a fucking stupid name but then again Melchior wasn't any better. he should've just kept that dumbass name instead. It's not like we wouldn't have known. He was also seen in a black truck, I think it was an SUV?. but anyhow that's all the info we got for now. Just thought I'd tell you"

I fucking warned that swine to never again set foot anywhere near this city again or he'd be a gonner. I said with an icy bite in my voice 

"Well looks like he has hearing problems" jinx says while lighting up a smoke

He's about to have living problems as well. I say angrily

"I'll keep my ear open" jinx nods.

good work jinx and as for him He's nothing. if anyone sees him they are to make him News make sure you Spread the word. I spit out

"Oh You got it, But what kind of news we talking if and when he's spotted" jinx rises an eyebrow.

Oh Big News, I'm talking NBC, CNN, FOX, I want you to cut off his dick shove it in his mouth and fucking leave him were you find him. I tell her with a small smirk

"Excellent I'll spread the word right away" jinx giggled darkly.

They both start laughing and talking about what to do that day unaware of what just happened across town…

on the other side of town there's a big commotion sirens and red and blue lights are flashing everywhere.….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter. 10 A feeling

(An ambulance with police escort speeds down the street in route to the hospital)

—

Alright Cut his pants and let's get what's left of his vest off to, what is his vitals

"Bp is 85/52.

resps are low and struggled.

pulse is erratic and faint.

L.O.A none.

L.O.C none.

p.c.c to the touch"

Alright I'll get an IV started to try and re-stabilize, driver alert the trauma center that we have a critically wounded officer in rout and to be ready with full staff, the casualty has sustained major trauma to his respiratory system, 12 gunshot wounds with 9 through and throughs, sucking chest wound, collapsed lung, compound fracture on left leg, tib fib on the right leg, serious damage to the right arm, and major blood loss and he is code white at this time.

"Got it I'll notify the Trauma unit"

Johnny What's his status?

"Still got Life signs absent…I've got nothing"

OK IV is set im continuing compressions, hook up the BVM and get the Defib ready.

"Got it BVM is hooked up to the o2 I'm giving two rescue breaths after 30"

OK I'm going to give him some epinephrine hook up the defibrillator we need to get his heart back into a normal beating pattern.

"pads are in place"

Delivering shot of adrenaline stand by..….ok hit it.

"CLEAR"

Continuing chest compressions...Anything?

"Nope still nothing"

OK stand by to deliver another shock…. Now.

"CLEAR... Alright I've got something, it's back to a normal pattern no shock advised"

OK let's continue to focus on getting him fully stabilized.

...(two days later)...

(Rachel's POV)

There's been an increase of cops this past couple of days looks like something is going on and the word is a cop got the shit shot out of him. I've heard a bunch of talk from the streets but just basic information since no one had actually seen what happened. But either way I don't give a rats ass about some low life pig getting capped or at least that's how it use to be but... deep down I'm really worried Garfield hasn't answered any of my calls or texts, but it..it couldn't be. No he must just be busy do to the shooting. I can understand, They take it seriously whenever some fucking cop gets hurt or killed so He must be helping out with the manhunt. which is why he hasn't been able to respond to my texts right? At least that's what I tell myself but I can't help this feeling. I just don't feel right like my stomach is melting or something. I have this need to know what happened and to know that he is okay.

It's just so fucken frustrating. I just want to know what is happening but the news doesn't say much and the info is the same on the streets, why can't he just answer me, why can't he just let me know he is okay, God I don't know what I'd do if…

"Are you ok friend" star asks as she comes in the room looking worried

Yes. I lied

"You lie friend I can see it I have known you for a whole lifetime" she says while putting her hand on my shoulder

Really star it's nothing. I say looking away

"You fear that it is your beloved that has been hurt yes?"

It's just He always calls or texts. even if it's a busy day it's Been a whole day and still nothing, he doesn't answer me and I've checked his place twice he's not been home. what the fuck is going on? I yelled out.

I can't believe I'm getting almost hysterical, but I have that right.

"Everything will be fine my dear friend you will see, you know the police are always of high activities when one is injured or killed it happens a lot, he is just looking for whomever has done this he will come to you, he must you'll see" star says with a reassuring smile

I hope to God and satan that you are right star for my sake and the city's, Because I don't know what will happen if someone has hurt something of mine. I tell her with a seldom expression

Jinx walks in and tells me that there's nothing new.

"Sorry Same old news a cop got shot in a gunfight that's all" she said looking down

I kick a table over and punch the wall leaving a large hole.

"How about we go to the bar and clear our heads" jinx suggested

I'm not in the mood hell not even on a good day. I replied with a frown

"It might help friend we will have the happiness drinks and feel better" star adds

Sigh...You girls might have something there, I definitely need a drink. I say looking up at them

"That's the spirit that's my good old leader and sister. were going to get so fucking shit faced we forget how to talk, think, stand and walk. Hell let's burn half the city down as well you'll love that" jinx says laughing like a madman

That sounds wonderful i think to myself. and strangely I start to feel a little better I love these two and sometimes I don't know what I'd do without them 'sometimes'

"Then it's settled let us go" star giggles happily

So we head out to get drunk and raise appsalute hell. I send gar another text to call me as we leave.

When we finally get to the bar there's already a group of idiots outside. it's a bit of a dive bar only criminals and unsavoury types come here, so it's perfect for us. There's always fights, stabbings, shootings, whores, drugs, and what ever else you could think of. Plus Even the cops don't come around here so all and all its great for people wanting to see the sites…Yes It's very touristy indeed.

..Three hours later..

(jinx's pov)

Fuck we are having a good time, raven's already killed someone in the back alley, I fucken bet money he won't be asken for sex orr be grabbin anyones ass ether, stars over at the back table's scammin people at cards and I've gotten a fucken goood buzzz goin Hahaha... Oow look another wallet man people should really keep their stuff closer, and stop hanging coats it's not even fun any...more

I look over to the bar area and see raven sittin with a hole bottle of rum so I go over and ask for sum..

Hey sis how about a drink?

"I've already got one"

I know I want summ give it here Hun.

"you're already inebriated so I think you've had plenty"

I'mm...I'm no...not drunk bi..bI..tch now stop playin and give it here.

"no jinx you cheap Bitch you have plenty of money buy you're goddam own"

Coome on give me sum of your drink your sharin.

"Like fuck I am"

Come on don't be an ass loser I'm a fuck u..u..you u..uup

(Stars pov)

I have made lots of money doing the counting of cards and bad deals, so I think I'll get the whiskey it is the best...or maybe the pale ale, my favourite it reminds me of my home land.

I head up to the service area and see my two sisters, and they are fighting again, I do not like this. I frown as I walked up to the bar

"What did you say? have you lost your mind, oh that must be it my apologies I didn't know you were fucken retarded, forgive me because that is the only conclusion that I can possibly fathom for you talking to me like that" raven said standing up

"I just wanted some more booze fucken light weight" jinx replied swaying back and forth

Friends please let us all drink together no need to do the loud talking. I say nervously

"OOh it's youu, fuck offf you foreign commie bitc...bitch your not even American, you illegal alien. That's you star, you whore, you fucking ocean jumper. where's your passport, I wanna see it" jinx said getting in my face

"you fuckin leave her alone" raven yelled

(hey take it outside ladies) the bartender yells to us

"Hey fuck head mine your own business, I'm not fighting them thes my girlss so fuck off cock suckered, I'll burn thisss fucken shit hole to the ground, you wanna see?" jinx yelled back before passing out and hitting the floor

"dammmm for absolut fuck sake can you please help me with her star" raven asks me pinching the bridge of her cute nose

Of course Friend. I say with a big smile

We pick jinx up and slump her over the table, I hear some cheering and people clapping so I look around and people are laughing and smiling but do not know why, but i am happy either way until I look to raven and get worried, she looks very troubled almost scared. but raven is never scared, I'm really worried I try to ask what is wrong but stop when I see a tier drop from her eye, and before I can do anything she turns and runs out holding her face, I quickly look around scared for what has done this. then I gasp loudly as I see the TV, there is a picture of raven's handsome beloveds smiling face, he is in his nice uniform. one of the cheering patrons asks to turn it up.

(-welcome back to JCN always keeping you updated, back with some new information on the officer involved shooting that happened this past Monday, and now we go to are field reporter Janelle stayson)

The screen changed to a young blonde haired woman who was standing in front of a police station

(Thanks John, We now have a bit more information about the officer involved shooting that took place on Monday the 21st at the corner of Albert and Gordon street and the names of the officer and the suspect involved in that shooting which took place just two days ago. Officer "Garfield .M. Logan" of the jump city's south Division was shot multiple times during a gun battle which ensued after Officer Logan had stopped the suspect a Mr "Sherman James" a fake name, for suspicious activity and dangerous driving, the incident was captured on officer Logan's patrol vehicle's dash cam. Here is a still photo of the suspect taken from the dash cam)

I gasp again and slap my hands over my mouth in shock of who the picture is of, it is...Melchior oh my god. I feel tears of sadness coming, my poor dear raven oh NO

(not much is known about the suspect except that he goes under an assumed name and that he has been wounded in the exchange of gunfire, Officer Logan is listed as in serous and critical condition at the jump city Trauma centre's I.C.U with a full surgical staff on stand by)

The screen then changed back to the man and woman reporter looking sad

(thanks for the information jane, our hearts go out to the family and friends of that officer, it has definitely been a very difficult time for law enforcement these past couple of years, we will keep you the people up to date on this story. again if you have any information or knowledge of the suspect we ask that you please come forward to the jump city police, stay tuned for more on JCN I'm you're reporter John bean, and I'm your reporter Jessica Albret)

My heart feels heavy as I look down to the ground, oh no my poor poor dear sister I feel your sadness, I let my tears fall, they fall for my sister and for her beloved, this will knot be pleasing, no. not at all good…..

—

A/N

Well there you go, another one down Please review chapters for better content. thank you all for reading


	11. Chapter hth

Chapter: heart to heart

Hi everyone, so I didn't really want to do this because I didn't want you guys to be let down that this wasn't an actual chapter, plus I feel like it breaks up my story which is why I was going to put this at the end of the next chapter, but it's to long for an author's note so now it's an author's chapter, i will Address as much as I can as well as answer the top comely asked questions in private messages (I might do more if you like them) So with that said First things first.

Number 1- apologies and long waits.

So believe it or not I've got college courses and a part time job I do need to tend to, don't worry though I have Many ideas and I'm not stopping but please bare with me, I do admit this is not my first choice on how to do my story I'd much prefer to have multiple chapters done so I could go over them and get them out faster, but with the way things are right now I have to write as I go but I assure you I'm always working on a chapter and they are coming.

Number 2 - storyboard/layout and writing.

Alright so yes I do understand that when I started the stories there were not the best in sentence structure or spelling, but keep in mind I've never wrote a story ment for reading before.

not to mention because of time I never proof read the chapters before posting them (at first) and I apologize and have corrected that habit and have even tried to update the chapters that I did not originally proof read, I also have to admit that I picked a piss poor time to do these stories because not only is time low but all I do all day is write for school and work so coming home to write a story isn't my first choice, but I like it and some of you do as well, which brings me to another habit I need to fix which is rushing content.

That makes for bad story layout but I am taking actual time when I write now so it will hopefully get better, you guys have also been a great help I appreciate it, a smart man will learn from his own mistakes but an even smarter man will learn from other people's mistakes.

Number 3- pm Q&A.

Alright So some of you want some background on me in relation to the story as well as the story it self, so as for me and my credentials and yes I do have a lot, especially for my age.

Q1) what's my age?

A) so my age is 23 I'm almost 24 couple more months to go.

Q2) Do I have anything to do with law enforcement or know anyone in law enforcement?

A) yes most of my family are mostly military or police and I have deep roots to both, I also hope to be a police officer some day, which is why I have chosen the courses I have.

Q3) Am I in law enforcement myself?

A) kind of, so I did do lots of ride alongs and got involved in my local police departments Auxiliary unit, feel free to do some research but the basic rundown is that Auxiliary officers are volunteers, so the difference between volunteer officers and sworn in officers is just that, Auxiliary officers are not sworn in but they do perform many different duties related to there full time counterparts, and they do wear the same uniform as full time officers, the only difference being that Auxiliary officers do not carry a gun and have the word Auxiliary somewhere on there uniform, it's a great experience and excellent for community service points, I definitely recommend it if you are interested, I would suggest you ask your local police department for more information.

Q4) what's my thoughts and views?

A) well let's just say I'm not a pink pantie tree hugging hippie liberal.

Q5) my personality?

A) my personality is definitely unique I would say I'm a nice person, I accept everyone for who they are (everyone has their own kind of beauty inside of them, you just have to be willing to find it) I also believe that you don't step over people to get to the top, you pick them up and take them with you, I hope that's a good enough answer, because I actually don't really know how to answer that one, much less write it out, but I tried, hope it helps.

:Story related questions:

Q1) what is jump city's police force based off?

A) well jump city is usually set in San Francisco so that would mean that normally the JCPD would be based off of the SFPD, but I pictured the JCPD uniforms looking more like NYPD uniforms, so if you wanted a visual that's the uniform look, and yes I know that Gotham is supposed to be New York but it's my story.

Q2) Will there be a sex scene?

A) weird question but yes (beast boy) or Garfield will get some at some point.

Q2) Is Raven/Rachel supernatural in the story?

A) maybe

Q4) will the other characters end up together with their respected pairings :ie star with officer Grayson and jinx with officer wally west?

A) I wasn't planning on it, especially since many like different pairings, but I am thinking about it do to some of you having a good case, so will see but the main pare is bbrae.

Q5) will I make other stories?

A) yes I actually do have another one up (BUDS) but I'm flaking on that one as well I know, I just have so many different ideas for it that I can't seem to make up my mind on how to proceed, but yes there is more chapters to come for that as well, and as for other teen Titans related stories, yes definitely I have many more other ideas with more to come all bbrae.

...

Ok so if you couldn't tell those Q&A were actually all of the (what?) Questions but I thought I'd answer them anyway for fun (as truthfully as I could) all of them legit in both asked and answers, but yeah definitely some of the Weirdest one's, I did already answer all of the actual serous ones in the PMs.

So in closing I would just like to say I appreciate each and everyone of you all, really I do please keep the messages and reviews coming my way, I love and enjoy them and I'd like to see at least four reviews a chapter, sorry I hate to put you on the spot, plus the more the merrier I love seeing you guys enjoying the story and I love it when you don't even more because it gets me in gear and makes me try to figure it out so I could try and fix it, then in turn it's more rewarding because I get to see the people who didn't like it turn to liking it.

Im also open to suggestions on the story and more, remember this is your guys story as much as it is mine, don't hesitate to get involved the more you help and ENJOY the better it is, thanks again for the support take care.

...

Dam I hope you all actually made it this far


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter. 11 Someone's gonna die tonight

* * *

(Star's pov)

"Come We must find raven it is important to get to her." I say dragging jinx out of the bar.

"yes I fuckin know. Jesus this is bad I didn't think it actually be him fuck fuck FUCK. I don't see her do you." jinx asked looking around.

"No I do not." I answered.

"hey ladies you looking for a good time?" a young man asked as he walked up to us.

jinx pulled out a small gun and shot him in the stomach, then continued to look around. As the young man fell over screaming holding his stomach.

"The clubhouse will go there she must be there." I say starting to get worried again.

"OK if she's not there will split up and search for her." jinx nodded.

"OK i'll get the car" I say heading towards the truck.

I pulled up to the bar, jinx jumped in and we speed to the clubhouse.

"Oh friend what are we going to do." I look to her.

"I don't know… fuck what a waste of a buzzz." she answered shaking her head.

"This is more important than alcohol Jinx. Ravens beloved is dying and Melchior has done it." I replied getting angry.

"don't you fucken shout at me I know ok. and stop it with that beloved horseshit."

"But That is who Garfield is." I say shocked.

"ENOUGH IF ANYONE FINDS OUT ABOUT HER AND HIM HER CREDIT GOES DOWN IN SMOKE. SHE'LL Be WORTH NOTHING TO THE STREETS." jinx yelled back at me.

"Ghù blorğ na wań jű toü. You YOU DO NOT YELL AT ME AMERICAN FUCK WHORE." I yell back now getting upset.

"what was she thinking this is bad look what's happening. maybe this is for the best, it'll snap her out of it."

"How can you say that, she has never been the Happier. he is the important, like not of it as much as you want." I say firmly.

"English you fucking commie ocean jumping illiterate foreign skank I'll fu-"

"ENOUGH JINX OR I SHALL KILL YOU. WE MUST FIND FRIEND RAVEN IMMEDIATELY, I AM FURIOUS WITH YOU. I CANNOT FIND Raven AND I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO, AND MOSTLY OF ALL I'M SCARED. I HAVE NOT BEEN SCARED IN MANY YEARS AND RAVEN IS NOT HERE TO COMFORT ME." I yell cutting her off with tears in my eyes, I'm so stressed that i start to cry.

"ALRIGHT star everything's going to be alright. I'm sorry okay so please don't cry, nothing bads going to happen so just breathe relax and focus on the road. we are going to find raven and figure this all out okay."

"Do you do the promising? I asked frightened.

"yes"

(Jinx's pov)

FUCK, This is so fucking bad, ah shit, ahh shit man were fucking in it now, I think to myself as We make it back to the club house and see the front door open. so obviously she made it home or at least we hope that it's her. so we park up and get out.

"Do you think she's home." star asked.

"Well it better be her." I replied back.

"but She will not answer her phone." she added.

"it's ok star She's upstairs I'm sure, but get your gun out just in case." I whisper heading in.

We make it into the club house and The lights were off, I try the switch but they won't turn on.

Aww god damn it man it's like a scary movie or something. I also noticed that it was very cold as well, And at that very moment I get the shivers. but not from the cool breeze. I don't know but something was up, it just didn't feel safe I can't explain it but I froze. someone or something is up there I can feel it, and I suddenly didn't want to go up there anymore, it really was like a scary movie now.

"I'm scared friend" star says while tugging on my jacket, scaring the shit out of me.

"Jesus fuck don't do that I just about shit my pants" I whisper angrily.

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to get up there so suck it up" we nod to each other and slowly make are way up to the main floor.

We get to the door and it's off the hinges. I cocked my nine and raised it up with my finger on the trigger.

maybe it's not Rae. I think to myself.

"Friend Jinx someone has broken are door" star said raising her own gun pulling the hammer back.

I swallow and almost think about dialing 911. that is what should happen in movies right?

We enter the main floor and it's a mess. and I mean mess, like the whole nine yards furniture is everywhere, things are flipped over or broken. it was almost as if an animal got in.

"Maybe it was him! Maybe he has found out that we are here" star says getting mad.

"Well I hope he's still here then" I say putting on a brave face.

We pick up the pace moving through the house. finding only more and more destruction but no sign of who did it. that is till we get to Ravens room.

We both look in and there she is. She was just sitting there, leaning back on her knees shoulders slumped. it looked like she was Waving something back and forth on the floor in front of her, but couldn't make out what it was.

So We vary slowly step into her room. And I realized my ears have been ringing the hole time, but they start to clear to the sound of what I thought was weeping...but it wasn't.

I look over to star and she's wide eyed, almost frozen in time. literally scared stiff. so I look back to raven and take a step forward but stopped. somethings wrong.

Then I realized it was laughter. Raven was laughing, or more like a slow giggling. but it doesn't sound right, like not the way it should sound. then I get it, that shiver, it's back again. I slowly start to back up but freeze in terror at her voice.

" **DON'T be scared...I'm your frrriend** "

Her voice...oh my God her voice it was out worldly.

"What's a matter with you. what's wrong" I asked trying to take a step forward but just couldn't find the strength.

" **Nothing's wrong. why would you think there was** " she cocked her head sideways.

"Please F..Friend raven I..Is everything O..Okay" star shook.

" **ohhh honey I'm okay...but...I can't speak for others** " she droned out.

"What happened to the house" I asked, as She stood up, no more like glided up. it was so fast and effortless it shouldn't of been humanly possible.

" **I simply wanted to redecorate. I wanted it to resemble my life, broken and in pieces don't you approve**?" she said turning around

"Please friend...your scaring me" star said, starting to cry again.

Raven turned and slowly started walking towards her. I wasn't sure on what to do, so I just stared on as raven raised her hand and started to run it up and down her cheek.

" **It's ok star. my bright and shining star, you are always safe with me**." raven almost sang to her. star looked to relax instantly and slowly lowered her head to Ravens shoulder.

Raven patted her head then rapped her hand around it. then looked at me from the corner of her eye.

" **Someone has hurt something of mine...and That...displeases me. do you understand jinx**?" Raven asked.

All I could do was only nod a quick yes.

" **There is a problem that I want fixed immediately. for you see there is someone still out there, out there thinking there is no punishment coming. there is someone still out there believing that there is no consequences. there is someone STILL OUT THERE STILL BREATHING AND I WANT IT STOPPED** " Raven said frowning deeply.

"OK...What's the plan?" I could do nothing but ask.

" **Well the plan is simply simple. we go hunting**." she smirked.

I looked over at where she had been sitting. the floor was all scratched up and there was what looked to be a pentagram carved into it as well.

"O..ohhh That.. That sounds good" I say backing up a little.

" **I want everyone in the streets…. NOW.** " she said letting go of star.

"Do you mean Everyone are you sure?" I asked stunned.

" **YES EVERYONE. I literally have an army at my disposal what good is having an army if i can't use it.** " she literally growled.

"OK no problem. but it might take a little to get everyone assembled" I shuttered.

" **Enough excuses. flood the streets with are guys I want the person responsible dead. and I want the head, and I mean just that. no one is to stop till it's done.** " she said walking out towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

" **Do not worry about me. I have matters to tend to and I will join you when I am done. now get to it.** " she replied leaving.

She had turned and walked out before we could give her the news about Melchior. neither me or star could do anything even if we tried. we just couldn't get anything out, we were too scared I've never seen her like this. all we could focus on was the last chilling words she uttered before disappearing into the night.

" **Someone's going to die tonight** "…...


End file.
